The present invention relates to an arrow tip for use in bowfishing. The invention is directed to an arrow tip which retains a fish on an arrow, despite spinning motion of the fish.
Arrow tips designed for bowfishing have been used for very many years. There are at least two difficulties with currently available bowfishing tips. In some instances, a retaining portion of the arrow tip, which prevents withdrawal of the arrow from the fish, is threadingly attached to the arrow. This kind of arrangement makes it possible for a vigorous fish to spin and eventually completely remove the retaining portion from the arrow. Use of such devices can result in loss of both fish and arrow tips.
Another difficulty involves removal of the arrow from the fish. In many bowfishing tips, the retaining portion must be removed from the arrow prior to withdrawal of the arrow. In some cases, removal of the retaining portion is difficult and time consuming. During the time required to remove an arrow, the opportunity to harvest additional fish may be lost. In other cases, the retaining portion is retractable, but tends to return to its retaining position during removal of the arrow. If the retaining portion of the tip is returned to its retaining position during removal of the arrow, the tip can get caught and the fish can be damaged. And, the removal of the arrow can be difficult and dangerous, particularly if a sharp point is used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrow tip which easily penetrates and retains a fish on an arrow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrow tip which retains a fish on an arrow despite vigorous twisting and spinning of the fish.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an arrow which can be quickly and easily withdrawn from a fish once the fish has been harvested.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrow which can be withdrawn from a fish without detaching the retaining portion of the arrow tip from the arrow.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an arrow tip which has a retaining portion which can be locked into non-retaining position.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved with an arrow tip which includes a body with a bore in its rearward end, and threads on its forward end. The forward end of the body is slotted to receive a blade pivotable about a pin disposed perpendicularly to the slot. A sharp point is internally threaded and is fitted over the threaded forward end of the body. The blade engages the rearward end of the point as the point is threadingly rotated into position. The point and blade cooperate to provide the blade with three operating positions. In a first working position, a forward edge of the blade prevents rearward pivoting of the blade about the pin. In the working position, projection of the blade from the tip body is assured so that retention of the arrow is achieved. In the second retention position, the blade is allowed to pivot toward the point. In the retention position, the blade is nearly perpendicular to the axis of the arrow. The third removal position of the blade is useful after the fish is caught. The shooter loosens the point and moves the blade to the removal position in which the blade is generally parallel to the arrow's axis. The shooter then tightens the point to lock the blade in the removal position.